Cyprian
Cyprian (July 15th, 1123 - August 15th, 1178) was born in Israel. When he was 18 years old his family was betrayed by Eliakim, a servant of his father's. Cyprian watched as his father, and two brothers were executed. He too was meant to be executed, but having been trained to fight, he took up the mantle as assassin, and managed to escape. With the help of Nadab he was able to hide his family, and kill those who killed his family. He then formed The Crimson Knives using a The Crimson Knife to swear a blood oath with 12 other assassins. The group flourished for 30 years before the group had to disband. During that time it's suspected that they killed over one thousand people. Cyprian himself is believed to have killed at least two hundred. In 1171 the group disbanded, and he killed Eliakim as his last act. The last act of the knife was meant to take the life of a traitor. Cyprian had a wife, and one son. His wife was Nava and his son was Calev =Childhood= Cyprian was the eldest of four siblings. Esau was his younger brother by two years, and Eliana was a year younger than Esau. Enosh was his youngest brother, and was eleven years younger than him. Cyprian considered the household servant Eliakim as a good friend to his family. When Eliakim and his family starved, Cyprian's family granted them food and shelter. Cyprian saved Eliakim's life on many occassions. Something he would later come to regret. Cyprian also introduced Eliakim to his wife, Mary. =Becoming an Assassin= Cyprian's family was accused of treason and executed in 1141. Cyprian was given evidence to clear his family, and told to bring it to Eliakim, who would then clear them of all charges. However, Eliakim betrayed them. Cyprian was also meant to be executed, but escaped telling the people that the country betrayed him not the other way around. The next day, Cyprian killed Mary and Josanna, Eliakims wife and daughter, telling him that one day he would come for him. With the help of Nadab, he also assassinated the Cardinal responsible for the executions. =The Crimson Knives= After fulfiling his obligations, Cyprian sent his mother and sister away, and formed The Crimson Knives. The organization was meant to eliminate corruption in Israel. The organization lasted thirty years, and killed many traitors and slave owners during that time. They also killed criminals, rapists, and thieves. The organization had some disorder of it's own, which Cyprian took care of personally. The group had to disband in 1171 because they could no longer get along. =Last act of the Blade= Cyprian decided to retire The Crimson Knife, but per suggestion of Nadab, decided that an exception for traitors. It was then that he killed Eliakim, who was now a beggar in the streets. Cyprian told his former friend that he finally forgave him. =Death= Cyprian died of natural causes in 1178 at the age of 55. He died at his wife's side. =Quotes= "Know that my name is Cyprian, and that I did not betray this country! THIS COUNTRY BETRAYED ME! Eliakim... I will not kill you now. I WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY FIRST! JUST AS YOU KILLED MINE!" "The only thing you could do... was betray my family. My family that took you and yours in. And then... once you made your way, you betrayed us. YOU WILL SUFFER!" "Yes... you do not remember me, Governor. But I remember you. You sentenced my family to die. To you... they were false traitors. Nameless. To me, they were family. To you... you are an important man. To me? You are an insignificant Cockroach." This knife... is very very old. Before the days of even Jesus Christ himself. My family has long been assassins, and this knife has taken the lives of many many men. My father never told me the family business. He never had the chance. They took it from him. But now it is in our possession again. "My name is Cyprian. Your like would love to know it. But only the dead know my name. And unfortunately for them, the dead do not talk." "You are the shadows, but I am the air." "Now... we are twelve. Your son will not carry the weight of your sins, we shall offer him the thirteenth spot. Worry not for your family, they will be provided for. Because I, unlike you, do not break oaths." "Do not worry friend, I have passed the knife on to my son. I only hope that it needs to shed no more blood." "My business is now finished, Eliakim. I told you that one day I would kill you. Go knowing that you have my forgiveness." Category:Assassins Category:Characters